NNG: Side Stories
by Shang
Summary: A series of one shots and short, side stories placed in my NNG-verse. Basically the stories will have various genres, from humor, drama, romance, to even action and psychological. It's best that you read my NNG before looking at this. Please R
1. Hurray, It's Valentine's Day

Hey everyone! Shang here! First off I wanna thank you for giving this piece a shot. As some of you may have realized, this side-story is based on my other work, **"Naruto: Next Generation".** Now, while knowledge of NNG is not mandatory to understand this piece, those of you who haven't read it might get confused with the characters etc. as they're all OCs from it. If you have read NNG (to the point it's done thus far), then I don't think there's any trouble (though if you haven't gotten through the eliminations to the final exam, some facts may prove to be a tiny spoiler).

Normally I was planning to put several one shots involving my NNG characters in a short series about Christmas, but that sorta backfired (mostly because I didn't manage to finish them by the time Xmas came), so the idea was dropped. However, literally yesterday, an idea for this 'story' bloomed in my head and I figured I'll start with a Valentine's Day script. And thus I sat down to it and wrote this chapter in a matter of few hours.

Please note that if the idea will prove to be popular, I'll be considering turning this into a collection of one shots, concerning my NNG-verse. The stories put here would circle around different characters and situations. It would be an extra way to know the characters from the main story a bit better.

As for types of the stories, well, they could basically be anything: romance, humor, horror, action, drama… anything that'll come to my head and I'd figure is worth writing. Initially there is a series of one shots planned involving Christmas theme and even short arcs that'd present some of the more interesting missions of the young gennin, which they took before entering the Chuunin Exams. So, if I got you interested and you like the idea, please let me know in a review. If the popularity of this piece will proven to be high enough, I'll turn it into a series in its own right.

And now, without further to do, here's an NNG Valentine's Day special chapter:

**Hurray, it's Valentine's Day!**

_Genre:_ romance/humor/drama (if this will be turned into a 'series', this is where you'll learn what genre the specific one shot has)

Mikka slowly got up and stretched. She gazed at the calendar hung on the wall right next to her bed and crossed out another date. She quickly got dressed in her usual attire and sped down the stairs into the kitchen. She needed to make breakfast and hurry. While her team did not have any training or mission, today was going to be a very busy day. It was 13th of February and, as probably most girls her age thought, the day after might prove crucial for the future.

Picking out money from her boar bank she left her household to make haste to the market. First order of business will be to get ingredients. Getting chocolate proven to be relatively easy… that is if one was willing to pay five times its typical price (_A/N: ah, the 'pleasures' of last-minute shopping_). Mikka sadly did not belong to that group. Ironically, for a job where you risk losing your life, gennin payment is really low. As she searched through her pocket money, she recalled Iruka once joking around that he was surprised the youngster in Konoha haven't thought of strike yet.

She let out a sigh and wondered what she should do now. It was exactly at this point that a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, causing her to scream terrified, yet a familiar voice made her calm down a bit and as she covered her chest in the place her heart was, she turned around, to notice her old classmate: "Hey, Mikka! Shopping for tomorrow?" asked a blonde kunoichi with a wide smile, winking to the shy girl, making her look away.

"Umm… yes" she replied, still feeling her heart beating faster. "You shouldn't surprise people like that, Kogane-san… for a moment there I was positive I'm gonna have to reanimate myself… and if you're not familiar with medicine, I can tell you it's hard to do…"

"You're a shinobi, it's you who should be prepared for a surprised attack" the young alchemist responded, slightly offended and then her sight traveled to her friend's palm and the small among of money she carried: "This won't be enough. At this time of year there's no way you'll buy chocolate without selling your kidney… and, while as a medic, you should be able to cut it out, I still think the idea sucks…"

"But I…" Mikka began shyly with a sad expression crossing her face. This proven to be enough to bring even the cheerful blonde down and with a face twisted in thought, she grabbed the other girl's hand, making her look into her eyes: "Chocolate is the smallest of your worries. At my house there's plenty, I could borrow you some. But, if you really want to get a guy, you need to be creative! How you wanna give your chocolates too?"

"Well… ummm…" she began, turning away and replied so quietly, that saying she whispered would be an understatement: "Kai-kun". At hearing that, Kogane's eyebrow went up, but she only shook her head to snap out of it, and went on: "Well, then you're in trouble, coz I don't think there's a way to make ramen-taste chocolates… but I believe I could help you out! You know what you need?"

"Well, I prepared a special recipe…" she replied quietly, making an evil grin appear on Kogane's face, before she yelled: "Great, then lets get what you need!" and with that she dragged her into the crowd. The chance meeting proven to be a blessing for Mikka as with blonde's skill to lower prizes (_A/N: and making a traveling merchant lower his to an extend he'd cry is a trait to be respected_), she got everything she needed. Carrying bags filled with the ingredients and a cheerful smile on her face, the two kunoichi headed to the Rikoteki estate. It was only then that the young medic realized something:

"Umm, Kogane-san" she began quizzically, making the blonde turn her face towards her. "I didn't thought of asking, but how come there's enough chocolate at your house for both of us to use?" but the other girl only smiled evilly again as she replied: "We're alchemists, remember? Making chocolate is as easy as preparing a sandwich (_A/N:_ _this is not actually all that appropriate, for if she knew Kai once cut his finger while putting butter onto the bread, Kogane may have used a different analogy_). What you should concentrate on is putting that recipe of yours into good use. While Kai may not be so hard to impress like my Takaru-kun, it's best you don't screw up" and as they reached their target, the two quickly entered the kitchen to finish their preparations.

In no time the chocolate was melting and after burning it only twice, the two had the brown liquid ready. Mikka peacefully placed her mould in the shape of heart on the table and gave a smile to her friend, only to see the blonde packing tens of stuff into a huge mould. Sweat dropping, she spoke up, interrupting Kogane's ritual: "Umm… Kogane-san, what are you putting into your chocolate?"

"Oh, you know, the usual:" began the blonde, extending her hand and bending fingers as she went over the ingredients: "sugar, strawberry mass, caramel, several walnuts, pepper for better taste, reduced cheese, some eggs, ketchup, again for taste, orange mass, banana pieces, carrots, pineapple rings… I think we're out of ham, so I'll need to find a replacement for that… a little cherry mass, toffee, mayonnaise…"

"_Poor Takaru-kun is gonna die_" the young medic thought terrified. "_Or in best case scenario get stomach disorder and diarrhea (A/N: at this point I'd like to point out that in actuality one can't get any of the mentioned from eating chocolate… or at least I haven't heard of such a case_)_… and to think she was worried about my cooking_" but she decided to keep quiet and returned to preparing her piece.

She gently prepared chocolates with different stuffing, decorating each with a small piece of a fruit. Once her work was done, she went to preparing the box for it. The container, also shaped into a heart, quickly got wrapped in red, decorating paper and a golden ribbon finished the picture. She smiled to herself warmly as hope bloomed in her eyes. Her happiness did not last long however as Kogane's voice, coming from the kitchen, echoed in the house: "Ah, I spilled glue on the chocolate!"

With a sigh, the young medic got up from her chair and headed in the direction suspicious noises came from. Yet her smile did not disappear, be it from her own satisfaction of succeeding in her task or what met her eyes once her friend came within sight.

---The next day, February 14th---

"What a lame day" whined Kai as he and Kusari walked through the streets of Konoha, the blonde gennin having his hands behind his back. "This is why I hate Valentine's Day! I never get any chocolates and that Takaru-teme, got loads! It sucks! But, at the very least, I'm not alone in my suffering. It's good to have a girlless guy like you for a friend" he announced, sending the chain master a wide smile.

"Actually…" began Kusari, reaching into his pocket and picking out a small package, wrapped in red and white paper, tied with a crimson ribbon. This made his companion jump back in shock, while pointing an accusing finger at his friend: "Traitor! How could a pervert like you get a chocolate? Dammit, what sane-minded girl would went through such trouble for you?"

"Dunno" the chain master replied, shrugging. "The note said _from your, secret admirer_" Kai only sweat dropped, while his eye twitched: "_At least the idiot is smart enough to not tell him who she is…_" but his trail of thoughts was quickly interrupted by a sudden yell: "You asshole, those chocolates were for me!"

As the two turned towards the direction it came from, they saw Hanamaru running down the street. Waving them for 'hello', he zoomed next to them with Kitsune following close behind, still screaming: "You got a box yourself, dammit! Why the hell you took mine too?" and that statement made Kai's face sadden even more. While it was good people he called friends got admirers, it hurt so much more to be the only one to not get his sweets.

Kusari managed to notice that and also felt awkward, yet couldn't think of anything to say. They continued walking, passing by Galu, who apparently didn't realize his chocolate awaited him in his sandal and now the taijutsu master could be easily nicknamed 'brown foot'. They even noticed Senkou sitting up in a tree, enjoying his own box. Upon sensing that Kai did not get any sweets, the son of Kakashi wanted to tease him a bit and stuck out his tongue and play on his nose. This however proven to be a bad idea as his speed turned against him and as his smashed his finger against his nose too quickly, he lost balance and crushed hard against the ground.

As they came closer to Kai's apartment, Kusari suddenly froze and stared into the bushes near the road. The blonde gave his companion a confused glance and then followed his sight, spotting a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows of a tree. Upon further inspection, the two realized it was their teammate: "Ibuki, what are you doing here?" Kai asked cheerfully, making the young assassin turn her annoyed face towards them.

"Stupid question" Kusari responded with a wide smile. "She came to give me chocolates!" he threw his fists to the sky, only to hit the dirt a second later as a kunai flew right above his head. A sudden sound of opening door made the kunoichi forget the two completely and returned to her observation. Curious, Kai followed her example and spotted Horohoro picking up a small box of chocolates. The blue-haired boy rising his eyebrow in confusion and then smiled at realization, before walking back into the house.

"Say a word and your death" Ibuki warned her teammates with the most despicable voice the two boys heard thus far, making them swallow their saliva loudly before energetically nodding their heads. The young assassin send them the last, death glare and then disappeared between from the view.

"Well, that's surprising" Kusari spoke up few moments later, being the first to get out of shock. "Who would have thought Ibuki-chan liked Horohoro?". He glanced at Kai, who was still frozen still. Finally the blonde also regained his posture, managing a reply: "Who would have thought she knew how to make chocolate?"

"Anyway I'm going this way" the chain master announced, saluting his friend goodbye: "See ya tomorrow. And don't let it get to you; chocolates are bad for your teeth anyway" and with that he was gone, leaving Kai to walk the last, few meters on his own. The blonde managed a nod of agreement before his teammate disappeared from view, yet quickly dropped his smile as he was left alone.

For while Valentines are supposed to be a happy holiday, when you don't have anyone, it easily becomes the most depressing day of the year. The blonde let out a loud sigh as he headed back to his house. He reached to his pocket and picked out his keys, pushing them into the hole as just as he was about to turn them over, his eyes widen at the sight of his doormat. While the doormat itself was nothing interesting (_A/N: believe me, I know_), what really caught his eye was a small, heart-shaped box, wrapped in red paper and decorated with a golden ribbon.

Hesitantly he picked it up and stared at it confused for a moment. Then he quickly looked around, yet spotting no-one his attention reverted back to the gift and a moment later a wide smile appeared on his face as he pushed the door open and disappeared in his apartment.

Naturally, if Kai wasn't so bad at shinobi business, the moment he looked around he would notice a figure hidden in the top of a nearby tree, carefully observing the whole scene. The kunoichi's face turned completely red as her body shook. Her heart pounded like it wanted to escape her chest. And yet she couldn't help but smile as she saw the blonde entering his home with a smile just as wide as hers.

"Hey, Mikka, what are you doing here?" a sudden voice made her squeak again only to turn around to notice Kokoro glancing at her curiously. As the blush became even deeper, she looked away making the boy realize what was going on… well, with his skills he would've figured it out anyway. He gave his teammate a smile and wrapping his arm around her, he spoke up, winking to the young kunoichi: "Congratulations! I'm proud of you! So, how did it go?" he asked, making the girl shudder slightly. The blonde nodded and quickly continued: "I see… well, no biggie. Valentines come once a year, there's plenty of time. Meanwhile me, Tsume, Senkou and Galu were thinking of going to the forest for a team picnic, since we don't have duties today. Wanna come?"

Mikka only managed a weak nod, her face still redder then a beetroot. She thought of it for a while and came to a conclusion her friend was right: there will be other occasions. He accepted her chocolates and they made him happy. This was all she needed. At least for now…

_**---the end---**_

Okay, so this concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it at least as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, before you go, I have just one favor to ask you: **PLEASE** let me know what you think of this and if you'd like to read more one shots concerning NNG cast. If you like an idea of independent series placed in NNG-verse, do let me know and there's a high chance this'll turn into something bigger then a single one shot.

Also, should this idea become popular, I'll also be taking your requests as to what sort of stories you'd like to read about (for example: if your favorite character is Takai and you like comedy, I'll try to think of a story that'd put him in a humorous situation). Though it's best I'll write this now: I'll not be putting stories that are planned to appear in the actual NNG itself (thus Takaru's Gaiden will not have its place here nor a piece as to how Sasuke got his Mangekyo Sharingan, coz these are the things that will be explained in the main story… in the right time of course).

I believe that covers it all. Thanks for reading and again, please leave a review. It'd mean a lot. Take care and hope your Valentine's Day will/was a good one!


	2. Inside: Funbo Tanken

Hey everyone! Seeing as you're here, you probably figured out that the popularity of the Valentine's Day one-shot proven to be so popular I decided to make this a place for one-shots and short, side stories that do not belong to the main storyline of my **"Naruto: Next Generation"**. It's been a long while since the previous chapter was published, but as I wrote earlier, this piece won't be regularly updated, just when inspiration for a 'side story' will hit me.

As for this chapter that you'll be reading in a moment, I feel that I need to clear few things before starting. To begin with, I'll say it straight that I'm not a big fan of first-person narration, but it seemed like the best way to write this, little tale. It's literally an inside on Funbo's mind (don't get crept out now XD), but by no means have I intended this to be his redemption. Perhaps some of you will think better of him after reading this, some might grow to hate him even more, but at the very least I hope that everyone who'll choose to read this chapter, after doing so, will be able to say that he/she knows Funbo a bit better.

Also, if the format of this chapter will be to your liking, I could work on making such a chapter for every character (at least the more important ones). And if this will catch, you can even make requests as to which characters you'd like to see next on the 'Inside'. I'm not promising the ones you purpose will be next on the list (frankly, after writing this chapter, I came to realize it's pretty hard for me to write in such a format), but I'll know on which I should work on to get their inside up ASAP.

**Warning:** one, last thing before launching the chapter and that is a note to everyone who haven't read or only began reading my "Naruto: Next Generation" fic – if you haven't reach the latest chapters, this one shot will most likely turn out to be quite a spoiler. It's meant for those who are already accustomed to Funbo and his way of being. Also, I believe that without knowing how he acts in the actual story, the enjoyment from reading this tale will be much lesser.

And with that, I believe there's nothing left for me to do then invite you to read the newest side story of NNG!

**Inside: Funbo Tanken**

_Genre:_ psychological/drama

Silence and loneliness. Many would describe those states as sanctuary, but in truth, regardless to how one denies it, no-one would wish to be stuck within for longer. The more they deny it, is usually means the more they want to get out. But for a shinobi they're unavoidable. In the end, ninja are alone, not matter how many 'friends' they've gained. It's not so much by choice but more as a natural order of things. For can one destined to vanish and eventually become forgotten can really state he's not alone?

Shinobi's natural environment are shadows. And what are shadows if not a manifestation of silence and loneliness? Dark, cold, dreadful… a mirror image of ninja's life if I do say so myself. When wrapped by them, you can either adopt or push it away, but for us that second option equals death. For shadows are the only thing we can trust during missions.

Ironically, as I gaze outside the window of my room at the crescent moon hanging over Konoha, it reminds me of sun, that everyday bless the Leaf with its rays, allowing people to go on with their lives. Every time I walk through these streets, so filled with laughs and smiles, I wonder if the people I pass by aren't just kidding themselves. Or perhaps they choose not to accept the truth about their fate? Be it one or the other, I think that deep down they all know the helplessness of our existence, for when they think no-one's looking, their smiles drop at the realization.

Possibly that's the reason I hate them so much. Doing something just for show… what a waste. Being ourselves is actually the only freedom shinobi has. We may claim to be human, but the truth is we're nothing more then just very complicated tools. Tools that, once rendered useless, are thrown away or should you prefer: disposed off. Come to think of it, perhaps, in actuality, the hate that I feel isn't towards those smiling fools, but because their smiles only remind me how pointless life can be?

I can't even stop the smile that creeps onto my face at the single thought. Hate. That's an emotion, isn't it? Disliked and avoided by most, but an emotion none the less. To think that even after all the trouble you go through to contain these things, the most basic remain, regardless to what you do. Or maybe I'm still just not good enough to rid myself of the most natural one? I recall father once saying that in reality emotions cannot be rid off. The only thing one can do is to not let them guide you. But isn't that a form of contradiction? How can you feel unhappy and at the same not be unhappy?

I scold myself for thinking of such pointless things as that. I need to do something to occupy my mind with something else. My eyes instantly shift to the calendar that hangs on the wall. Today's the 15th of March and yet the fifteen is not yet crossed. I always cross out the day when I get up. It's a symbol that I lived through to reach the date. And should I die on that day, there would be no doubt as to when I have lost my life. My way of leaving at least some sort of mark that I DID exist.

And yet, today I have not done so. The sun has already gone down and yet the 15th was not crossed. What forces pushed me to leave this number on the calendar up till now. Should today be really any different then the day before or the day that will come?

I can only do as much as a frown before I pull myself off the bed and reach the wall, grabbing my marker. But as its tip touches the calendar, my hand freezes. It's still few hours till midnight. The day has not ended yet. But do I really choose to accept such a petty reason? It goes against the whole meaning of having this thing hang here. For a shinobi each day is just another one in the endless circle. The only thing differing one from the other is a mission that's assigned to you. Besides that it's all the same.

And yet, I put the marker away, the 15th still triumphal. If I was capable of a feat such as annoyance, my eye would probably twitch right on the spot. I throw myself back on the bed and listen to the surrounding silence. While the Tanken estate it big and wide, it's quiet. This being the result of the fact most members are out on different missions, especially those, whose quarters are around my own.

No, that's not right. This place is ALWAYS quiet, regardless to how many clansmen lay within it. We are assassins. We do not socialize. We do not chit-chat or throw parties. We just are. That's all there is to it. We bare the same name, but we are not family. At the very least not in the common sense. Should anyone ask, I could not even name most of my relatives. I give a damn about ever fewer.

Perhaps that is the reason why, when my ears catch a suspicious noise, I don't react instantly. Someone else can check it out. I just wait, still laying in my bed. And the noise repeats itself. For most it's be the exact replica of the previous, but I know better. It was slightly louder then earlier. But that is still not my problem, is it? There are others in this estate. Normally, I'd get up immediately and greet whoever it was that broke in, for yes, that was surely and enterer. No Tanken would make so much noise.

So why do I not investigate? Some part of me doesn't seem to want to do that. Why is that so? Could it be related to that 15th of March? The noise echoes in my ears for the third time. Could it really be that no-one else heard it? Unwillingly, I get up and walk into the hallway, as quiet as silence itself.

Another noise. Standing on top of the stairs that led to the lower level of the estate I could tell the direction it came from. The living room. I feel my eyes narrowing for some reason, but what that reason is I cannot tell. Careful with every step, I beat the distance, conquering the stairway and sticking to the wall. I move in the shadows, avoiding the moonlight like it was deadly. Perhaps it really was tonight.

The darkness provides all the cover I need. My target is at the end of the hallway I just entered. So far I remained unspotted or, at the very least, I think I did. Should that not be so, it'd only means that the one to break in is much better at hiding then myself. Unlikely, but still possible. It's useless to think of that however. Whatever the case, all will become clear in a matter of moments.

Besides the moon rays that fall through the window, the living room is wrapped in darkness, just like the rest of the estate. Apparently the enterer is not a complete amateur, but with another sound escaping from my destination I begin to doubt that theory. Whoever the intruder is, he sure picked his household badly. He picked his day even worse. Should I be capable of such a feat as pity, I'd probably feel sorry for him.

And as I near the living room, the hand slowly reaches my hostel, grabbing several kunai. I do so without the slightest of sounds. I did it so many times. So many times I cannot count them all. So many, that it has become as natural as breathing to me. I take few more steps, that goes unnoticed to the ears of the night. The cold steel of knives becomes greater as my grip on them tightens. This is were the noise came from. Should I be capable of such a feat as fear or excitement, my heart would probably react in some way right now… pound faster or skip a beat. Anything. But it does not.

With a quick jump I enter the door frame, ready to unleash the knives within my hand, but a bolt of blinding light hits my eyes before I can do so, surprising me to an extend I hesitate. Big mistake. Hesitation equals death. Yet the body still doesn't react. And only then does my brain register what my ears heard some time back. A yell, loud enough to wake every Tanken in the estate up. A collection of voices, each and every, single one calling out merely one word: "Surprise!"

My eyes blink and figures emerge from the light that chased the darkness away from the living room. Five. That is how many there are. As they come closer, I realize that they are familiar to me. There's one with white eyes. A girl. The other has his eyes shut and rests his hand on the shoulder of another boy with light-blue hair. I can also see another kunoichi, a masked one. And the fifth, older then others, with sunglasses.

My eyes blink again and then spot a cake with fourteen, small, colorful candles burning on top. And next to the table lay packages, each wrapped in decorative paper, in some cases also tied with a ribbon. Before I can act, the girl with her face covered reaches me, providing a powerful blow to my back. It takes me a moment to realize I was just patted.

"Happy Birthday, Funbo-kun!" the kunoichi, Taki was her name if memory serves me right, yells cheerfully. Although her mouth is hidden, it's easy to tell she's smiling. Normally I'd just think how pointless such reaction was, but this time I do not. Father used to say surprise was a ninja's downfall, but I still cannot surpress it. "Make a wish!" she screams again, while the blue-haired one, Horohoro was it, holds out the cake with candles before me.

My surprise deepens for a moment. As the candle heat hits my face, my body acts without my command; air gathers in my lungs and then gets blown through my mouth, putting out the fire on the cake completely, making thin clouds of smoke race towards the ceiling. At that instant, a loud rumble attacks my ears and it takes a second for me to realize that masked girl behind me began clapping her hands for some reason.

"This to open your presents" the man spoke up with an emotionless face. He is Aburame Shino. Out of many people I met along the way, him I remember. Should I be capable of such a feat, I could say I feel respect towards this man: calm, calculating, he doesn't let his emotions show. Surely he'd make a great Tanken. But, what normally makes me acknowledge him, now bothers me for some reason. If I was capable of emotions, this would probably turn to annoyance or something very similar.

"Check mine's first!" the masked one offered, picking up a box wrapped in red and white paper with a stripes pattern. A golden ribbon engulfed the gift as she placed it in my hands. "And move it, I wanna try that cake Hitomi-san made!" she hurried me with her voice taking on an unfamiliar tone. Was she mocking me? No, it was something else… teasing, maybe?

Should I be capable of emotions, perhaps I could name that weird, sudden feeling that bloomed within. While I did not show with my face, something did happen, that strange warmth that filled me inside. For a moment there I even thought of smiling. I suppose this is what they call 'friends'… people that do remember. I still don't quite get it, but in the end this might be the way for one to not be forgotten? Still, being realistic, what good does that do? In the end those who one calls 'friends' will eventually die as well… and then what happens to the memory of you? After short consideration, I dare say that it's pointless. So the only question that remains is why I feel this strangely? Perhaps now I'll be able to cross that 15th on the calendar? Yeah, I should not have a problem with doing that now.

Should I be capable of emotions, I would have named that feeling just now. Perhaps that was this thing that people refer to so much? What was it called again? Happiness? Yeah, I think that's it…

_**--the end--**_

And so this one shot is complete. Hope you enjoyed it, even though Funbo doesn't seem to have many fans (at least right now). Please tell what you think and if you like the format, let me know as that'll decide whether there will be more 'Insides' or not. And if yes, you can also point out which character you'd like to see next in such a story.

Well, I think that covers it. Please leave me a review before finishing and until next update, hopefully.


	3. Inside: Naruto Uzumaki

Finally, after an extremely long break, I'm back. And trying to make a triumphal return, I've cooked up this, little side-story to go along with the newest update of "Naruto: Next Generation".

It's another "inside", but a very unique one. As I already announced while uploading Funbo's, these stories are aimed to be psychological profiles of the characters taken directly from my NNG-verse. So how is this one different? Well, for starters, it's the only one I have planned (at least at this time) that takes a shot at the character from the actual manga.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, what I'm giving you is the inside of the title man himself, Uzumaki Naruto. And a chance to see him in a totally different perspective. This profile is done when our "main man" is around **twenty two** and seen his fair share of battles. While reading, you should first and foremost keep in mind that NNG (especially in light of the recent manga 'revelations') has become more of an alternate universe. The Naruto shown in this piece lived through a lot. He'll most likely seem different then the one you remember from Part I or even NNG itself… well, there's a reason for it and the whole chapter that's before you is an explanation of it.

The chapter contains references to some of the events that took place, were at least mentioned or will be mentioned in the story. Those of you who take note of details (and can still remember the flow of NNG after such a long hold) might see some connections to some circumstances in the actual story. They are not accidental, but entirely intended.

**WARNING:** this chapter contains some drastic descriptions, bordering on mature themes. It's recommended that if you intend to read, you should be at least 14. If you're not, read further on your own risk. I, naturally, may be over exaggerating, however I felt it's best to warn you before hand.

And without further ado, here's the newest installment of "NNG Side Stories"!

**Inside: Uzumaki Naruto**

War never changes. I heard that before. I heard it so many times, that whether it's true or not, I for one take it as reality. And it's not even persuasion. Over the years I've seen it all: people bathing in blood… shinobi begging to get killed, just so that they wouldn't have to live anymore… children getting slaughtered. The very fact all this is merely a peak of a mountain makes me shudder, but what scares me the most is the possibility I'm not shaking from disgust.

I glance over the shoulder at my team, jumping from one tree branch to another. Over these past, few years, we basically lived on the battlefield, fighting enemies, often in countries names I can't even recall. This little, grand-scale war has become so much more then personal vendetta. And again I shudder… whose personal vendetta? Was it Orochimaru's… or mine?

The fact that Hidden Sound Village was erased from existence brings little joy. I wouldn't even call it a success, although most Leaf ninja certainly sees it as one and praise me for it. But it's not that simple. Even assuming we won, we also lost many… I lost many. And with Otogakure gone, this war has only became more… troublesome as Shikamaru would call it.

Orochimaru had many hideouts. Even I knew that. Heck, I learned that the hard way. So why have I went to the village? Why attack something, that ultimately was nothing more then just a name keep? It wasn't Otogakure that kept the sound-nins together. It was Orochimaru himself and I knew that unless he dies, this will never be over.

Destroying Hidden Sound was my mistake. With it gone, that snake bastard had no alternative then to lurk in his holes, scattered around the world. It made him all the harder to locate. And the stalemate that occurred… no-one would say that out loud, but it's obvious… it is my fault!

I guess that's the reason whenever I heard of another hideout we locate, I volunteer to go. It's not really confidence… heck, should I face off against that guy, I'm not so sure I'd win. But it's a possibility and as slim as it might seem, for the sake of clean conscious, I'm still willing to grab it. I feel that it's my duty to end all this. I don't care what Sasuke thinks… I also don't give a damn about Tsunade's advice to rest. There's not a doubt in my mind that whatever happens, this is most of all MY FIGHT!

I freeze instantly, rising my hand. The others stop soundlessly behind me, gazing from the cover of the tree tops. I see a questioning glance from a man with spiky, blue hair. Genzou, that's his name. We've been together since the very beginning. We don't need words. I merely point my finger to a hole at the bottom of the tree growing from the swamp, although I know he wasn't asking where's the target. No, his question was "what now?"

"Shall we go in?" asks the youngster with his long, brown hair clipped in a ponytail. Kantetsu, a relatively new member of my squad. He's a Tanken and one of the heirs of the clan to top that off. When he specifically asked Tsunade to assign him to my team I was surprised to say the least. But his question is in tact for someone of little experience under my command as him.

What his question really comes down to is whether I send my subordinates and risk seeing them die, like I have so many times before or do I go in myself, hoping to see the end of this war one way or the other. Putting it like this, the choice is too obvious to even refer to it by that name.

I jump forward, kunai already tight in my grip. The compound isn't anything out of ordinary… well, for someone who visited so many of them at least. I cautiously walk through the narrow hallways, dug in roots and ground. The cold air makes me realize I went below the swamp level. If this lair is anything like the others, I should be reaching the main chamber soon. And it is there that I may find what I'm searching for – answers.

The room might be a spectacular view for some, but I long lost the ability to be amazed by these sort of things. Quite frankly, it's almost disappointing: merely one test tube with somebody floating in it. A person, no more then nineteen years of age. He's naked and seemingly in a coma. Most likely one of the people Orochimaru forgot about. These past, four years I've seen dozens of such, most of which were experiments intended to create better shinobi or a more permanent vessel for the bastard himself.

I place my palm on the glass, lowering my head as the cold of the tube sprints through my hand. It is my fault. It was me who brought Sasuke back. It's because of me that Orochimaru searches for a new container. In a way I feel sorry for the people I come across on such occasions, but as inhuman as it may be, I also quickly get over that sorrow. Just another price of war.

Again I shiver, be it from the fact I actually think that or the coldness of the tube. I retreat my hand, scanning the lab. Besides the container and equipment necessary to keep the 'test subject' alive, not much can be found; a table and notes pinned to the wall here and there. I go over the files with little hope of finding something useful.

And, as expected, there's nothing. Results of testing, most likely on the unfortunate soul in the tube. The last one is dated over eighteen months back… whoever was placed behind that glass has been rendered useless. He may be kept alive, but truth be told he is not any different from the dead. Frankly, the dead may be considered lucky by comparison.

I put away the files, preparing to make a throughout search. Anything… anything that could help me find that asshole. There must be something! I don't want to come back empty-handed again. I don't want that bastard to 'win' again!

And then a whistle makes me duck, making a kunai strike the wall behind me. I gaze in the direction the attack came and I realize how indifferent to it all I remain. There once was a time I'd react, most likely in a childish way. Damn, I really hate what I've become…

The man has the Oto hitae-ate around his forehead. The grey, spiky hair stick out in all sides, while his purple eyes are set on me. He wears a white t-shirt and a grey vest on top of that, but all this I barely take note of. To me, what's more important is the fact he has little weapon hostels, an undoubtful sign his skills makes the usage of weapons unnecessary. Should that be the case, he is either a taijustu expert or possesses some very devastating ability. If I'm lucky, it's the first… but there's no way I'll be counting on luck again.

I know him. I saw his pictures. Dokuro Hebito, a bingo book material. Certainly meeting someone like him here is worse then a whole squad of jounin. We don't talk, we engage. Immediately. Taijutsu, ninjutsu… even genjutsu. To an inexperienced eye we're equally matched, but I've lived too long to be that stupid. There's more to me then that. And, without a doubt, there's also more to him.

And it strikes me, the thought I always try to push back as far as I can. And yet I feel it crawling, trying to break into my mind. I fight it, almost as desperately as the opponent before me. In both cases, a failed attempt. And it appears: what if I'm not strong enough?

For the past years I've fought countless battles. Most of them I won. I wouldn't be standing here if it was otherwise. Most of them, I won on my own. But there's still that small percentage… that one to a hundred… to a thousand even… one to tens of thousands battles that I won thanks to HIM.

It's painful to admit, but that damned fox did save me every now and then. I use HIM and next thing I know, my opponents are obliterated. But perhaps the one being used here is actually me? I rarely need his help, but there are shinobi which whom one should not allow himself to take chances. And if it's one from the bingo book… well, not taking chances is a given.

I don't want to do it. Why? Well, the most obvious answer is fear. But a different kind of fear. Not one that you awake the beast, giving in to your primal instincts. Not the fear of having too much power. At some point it even stopped being the fear for the lives of my comrades, who might get in the cross-fire. Now it's purely the fear of losing my own independence.

Every time I use that damn fox, I feel it… I lose a part of myself. With every dose I become less. Knowing this, I sometimes wonder how much longer will it take, before 'Naruto' disappears completely. Even now it's as clear as day that I am not the same as I was. "The result of war" I told myself, but one can fool himself only this long. The war had it's impact, it always does, yet there's more. Much more. And I just know it's HIS fault.

My foot connects with his face, knocking that sound-nin to the floor. Deep in thought I barely realized I was winning. I guess it does become natural at some point… fighting entirely on instinct that is. Battle… it truly did became as natural as breathing to me.

I feel my skin burning. He's good. It's been a while since anyone managed to wound me so many times. I can feel blood escaping my body. Should he be a bit better, he might've even manage to kill me. I dread the thought. Not because it scares me. It's because I make nothing of it.

I gaze at the man's fallen form. That kick wasn't as powerful as I would want. If I was using Kyuubi, then without a doubt that blow would finish the match, but as much as I hate to admit it, without using that damn fox's chakra, I'm considerably weaker then usual. Any, normal opponent would've been long dead, but this guy lasted long. It's only more proof he's above ordinary. And 'above ordinary' usually don't go down easily. I scan his body, preying that even without the use of demon chakra, that kick was enough to finish the fight. This would not only give us a small victory, but also a chance to interrogate and possibly find out where Orochimaru is.

Sadly, no such luck.

My eyes widen at his sudden movement, as his fist crushes into my stomach. I can feel the vibrations… he's drilling through my chest or at least trying to do so. Even now I sense blood gathering in my mouth. But he had his fun. It's my turn now.

The fox roars and I can't even warn him, should I wish to do so. In less then a fraction of a blink of an eye chakra claws scourge the guy's face. No way he's getting up after that, assuming he survived that is. But, as usually, this much carnage is not enough. Before I can make an attempt to stop, the body in the tube gets crashed, becoming crimson stains on the walls. But it's still not enough.

The equipment provides little satisfaction. That fallen sound-nin… his body's still in one piece… relatively at least. For a short while, that can do. But before the berserk beast manages to leap, I hear a voice. Familiar voice:

"Naruto-san?" it's that Tanken kid. Stupid brat! I can only do as much as stare as the accursed fox locks on to the only, living being in this hell hole besides itself. I see the figure getting larger. What's less then a second seems like eternity as the demon launches at Kantetsu. I can read it. Panic. It's written all over his face.

"Naruto-san!" he manages to scream out, covering his face, ready to be thorn into bits. And then it freezes. Could it be that this image buried into my mind? This sight of what I've become? No, it's not that. It's that damn fox. He retreated. I almost smile at realization. I've stopped it.

"Naruto-san?" the kid repeats, like he was trying to annoy me, as he gathers courage to glance at me again. Without a word I walk over to the beaten sound-nin to check his pulse. No surprise there: he's dead. And with Kyuubi trashing the place, there's no way we'll find any information about Orochimaru here.

"Lets head back" is all I say, passing by my own subordinate who I almost killed merely moments ago. He hesitates, I can feel it. I know it. Why he hesitates? Isn't that obvious? Wouldn't I, in his position, do the same? This is why I hate getting new members in my squad. The others are already used to this. He's a rookie.

But he does what I, in his position, wouldn't done. He follows. Soon we reach the exit. All it takes is a single glance at my other, two subordinates for them to understand. The mission was over. And it was a failure. Without a word we leave the place, heading back to Konoha. It's been a long time… for all of us.

But still, even as we cross the border, this feeling remains. The memory of today's events. And most specifically what happened at the end. What I've done… or rather haven't. And I notice… I notice that I'm still human.

Perhaps I'm not yet a lost cause. Hope, humanity, ideals… these are still within me, buried deep. Deeper then I thought was possible. But today's little encounter helped me realize they're still there. That I still want peace. That I still have values. That I still value life. In a way it's good to know that… now that I think about it, these were the very things that differed me from Orochimaru. The two of us are different and that is preciously the fact that makes this war easier to fight.

Who knows, someday maybe these things will surface in me again? I find myself actually looking forward to that. Maybe it's the proof that people don't change in the end? Be that as it may, I am glad to know I'm still human, as slightly as I am. But I cannot give in to these things. Not yet at least. Not with this war still at large. The Leaf doesn't need Uzumaki Naruto right now, that stupid idealist. What they need is the Golden Fox, shinobi who wins battles… at all costs. But someday perhaps I'll manage to get back to the way I used to be…

And so I gaze at the setting sun, allowing a small smirk to appear on my face. For that 'someday'…

_**---the end---**_

And this concludes this spotlight. Hope you enjoyed it. Naturally, some of you might think: but this Naruto is totally different from the one in NNG. Well, yeah, he is, but the events of this chapter aren't exactly gonna be left out from the original story. Well, not the character concept at least. And if you're wondering about Kantetsu, then I admire your memory, coz yes that character was already mentioned in the story. Check Tanken estate assault arc and you'll know, which might even bring new light to reading this chapter.

Thanks for tuning in and until next time, hopefully.


	4. Inside: Rei Konpaku

Well, I'm trying to return to NNG (this time for good), so I also had the urge to promote it further with the update of the Side Stories section… this was more or less lingering on PC for months, so I sat down to it and finished it up to upload.

As promised, I'm fulfilling readers wishes (granted, not sure if any one those who wished it are still interested) and this time around I'm putting up the inside on Rei, who seemed to be very popular. I recall Mikka and Kusari were also asked for, so if the revive catches on, I'll be getting to that later… unless in the meantime you guys will 'change your minds' and ask for a different character… all will the revealed in the nearest future, I suppose.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ for the record, if you're a new reader, be advice that you're reading this piece on your, own accord. Technically knowing my "Naruto: Next Generation" fic is not mandatory to enjoy the chapter, but you may not get much out of it if you haven't. Also, if you intend to read NNG, then the following installment might be much of a spoiler.

_**ALSO IMPORTANT:**_ as I said this is an attempt to revive NNG in general, so if you want me to continue with that tale, do review (especially the latest NNG chapter which I uploaded before the weekend) to let me know you're 'still here' or something of the sort. In this case just letting me know you're interested in the story will be enough, coz at this point I seriously need to know if NNG is worth getting back to.

And with that said, here's the inside on Rei Konpaku!

**Spotlight: Konpaku Rei**

_Genre:_ drama/psychological/friendship

Why won't they go away? Why can only I see them? Why? Why? I don't want this to continue anymore. I don't wanna be different. I don't wanna be a freak. World hates freaks. People hate freaks.

Who are they? That's a question I asked myself ever since I was old enough to grasp the world that surrounded me. Ghosts, that's the best way I could describe them. My mother uses the term 'souls of the dead', but isn't that just another name for the same thing? Just like war will always be a disaster, regardless to what you call it, ghosts will always be ghosts. And just because you name them differently won't make them go away. They never do.

I observe them floating up and down the streets. People pass them by, unaware of their existence. Or maybe they just choose to ignore their existence? Who can really say? Since this world hates everything that's different, who in their right mind would actually admit he or she can see things that others can't? In the end, should they do so, they'd only get laughed at… or worse. I know. I've been there.

I can see them. I can hear them. In some way I can even feel them, as impossible as that may seem. They travel on this world, because they didn't get to the other side for one reason or the other. My mother says it's just a matter of time before they do, only she can't tell how long. I guess that once you die, things like time become nothing more then a surreal concept. Or is our existence limited to some point once we die too and we just aren't aware of that? Now that's what one would call a stupid thought, I suppose.

Another one floats through the wall of my room and traveling through air, it disappears on the other end of my quarter. I don't even make an attempt to get off the bed. This happens all the time. So often, that eventually you stop paying attention to it. Dad claims that at some point you even stop noticing it. It's just one of the things you must get used to living in the world I'm put into; the idea of privacy is nothing but a joke.

But then, those ghosts exist all around us. They go through walls even if people can't see them. It doesn't matter if you're aware of the soul or not, they're there. Does this mean none of us actually possess privacy? Or if you don't think no-one's looking can be called privacy? It depends on the definition, I suppose, but be that as it may, word 'private' is a luxury I'm most certainly not allowed to have.

I barely manage to fight the urge to go back to sleep. That is my only solitaire. It's only in my dreams that these ghosts can't bother me. Only in my dreams… ain't that a twisted irony? Quite recently I found myself sleeping more then I used to. Probably more then a girl my age should. But that is to be expected. For if reality is not what one hopes for, isn't imagination their escape? At the very least this is what I'm not so different from others in.

Yet I'm nowhere near normal. Father once said that as a member of Konpaku clan I live in two worlds and it's essential that I separate one from the other. The first would naturally be the one with people; the other is the so-called spiritual sphere that I'm stuck in against my own will. Ironically however, as much as I dislike that second one, it's the one I'm more familiar with… the one I feel that I belong to.

I wish to ignore that spiritual world and live in the normal one, but what to do when the normal one ignores you in stead? I recently came to realize that when it comes to everyday life, I'm pretty much out of it. Basically the only people, if one can call them that, that I spend time with are Hishu, Hiashi and Naraku. But the freaky part is – they're all ghosts. More over, each is supposedly from some, renewed clan… I understand Hiashi being a Hyuuga is a thing to be proud of… and Hishu once mentioned being a Tanken, which are pretty famous… if I recall, I even have a Tanken in my class…

Naraku I still know little about. True that by our contract I'm allowed to use his strength and those brief, training sessions with my mother proven he's a powerful ally, but he rarely speaks of himself. He doesn't get too friendly, but is always around. I sometimes think he does that just to annoy me. Or maybe he just became like all those, other souls: lingering in our world, unsure what they should do? Since we're one of the few people who can see them, I'd imagine they feel attachment to us… that's why they don't leave… they never do…

Yes, those three most likely are my only friends. Four years in the Academy and I haven't made a single friend. That's kinda pathetic, now that I think about it. It's not like I haven't tried though. I made attempts, but as I approached, they arose. The voices.

I can still hear them; _Look, it's her! She can see ghosts!_

Those whispers… they sometimes haunt me in the night. Isn't that kinda silly? But I guess that when you see ghosts on a regular basis, your perception of what's "scary" changes. After all people are afraid of what's unnatural… but what if they're unnatural themselves? How's that for perspective?

From my, entire class there's just one kid that I feel like he understands me. I wouldn't call us 'friends', but at the very least it's good having someone to talk to. He seems to carry some sort of a burden himself, granted what that is he still haven't told me… perhaps he never will. It's okay though, just the fact of being noticed is enough.

At times I feel that Kokoro-kun is the only attachment with the real world that I have. He rarely speaks, but he does listen. He was the one that talked to me when I was cast to the side… almost like he knew I needed a friendly ear. It's kinda creepy, but then again, ain't I the same?

I let out a sigh as I get off the bed and grab my headband. As lazy as I've gotten, today would be a bad time to come in late. I glance at the calendar with today's date marked with a red circle and a simple note next to it: 'Graduation Day'.

I almost smile at those words; finally an end to the nightmare… but, possible, the beginning of a new one. Coz, if you think about, what can really change? Even out of the Academy I'll still see ghosts and it's not something one can hide forever. I know not what awaits me after today, but the one, constant in my life will always be ghosts. They won't leave. They never do.

"From here on out you'll be completing missions for the good of the village" Iruka-sensei announced loudly, standing before my entire class. "You'll be divided into five-man teams, each under the command of a jounin instructor. And, since we wish to keep the teams balanced, I've already separated all of you into these cells. Listen carefully" and with that he began calling out names, most of which I couldn't even connect with a face.

I didn't pay much attention to that though. I rarely took note of Iruka-sensei's lecture, now that I think about it. It's not that they were boring or anything. It wasn't even for the fact I disliked Iruka-san, coz if anything, that was the opposite. I guess that when you sleep as much as I, you just get used to being lazy, whether you like it or not. That's just how humans work; they adapt.

A single thought ran through my mind. One that send shivers down my spine: what if I won't end up in Kokoro-kun's cell? I dreaded the sheer idea, so when my own name echoed in my ears, I instantly rose up: "Team number three: Konpaku Rei, Rikoteki Kogane, Amagasa Toku, Debano Kitsune… and Gusoku Hanamaru!"

And then time seemed to stop for a brief moment.

It wasn't just the fact that most of the people mentioned weren't familiar to me. It was more the fact that among the names mentioned, those I did recognize certainly didn't belong to figures I'd like to end up in a team with. Especially that Rikoteki girl. I heard she's from some renewed clan… well, something like that. Out of everything, people like that tend to act pompous… not a material for freak's friend.

I once more rest my head on the desk as a feeling of helplessness invades my mind once again. Kokoro-kun could understand me at the very least. What could those people do, since I don't recall talking to either of them throughout the course of the Academy? A vision of becoming an outsider for the second time certainly didn't bring a smile to my face. Suddenly my place in the corner of the class became very warm, nearly begging me to stay. Who knows if I shouldn't?

"You're… Konpaku Rei, correct?" a voice popped out of nowhere. Another one of those souls. They just won't stop. They never do. "I noticed you were sitting all by yourself… but that can't be good. Now that teams are assigned, you should at the very least try to get along with us…"

This gained my attention. 'Us'? I looked to my left, noticing a boy standing next to me. I slowly raised my head, staring at his spiky, blond hair. Probably one of my classmates, granted I don't know his name… but then, few I did.

"Since we're gonna work together, I think it's a good idea we get acquainted" he went on, suddenly extending his hand towards me. "I'm Amagasa Toku" he added with a warm smile. I hesitated, shifting my gaze from his face to his palm and then face again. I could feel my arm trembling a bit as it slowly moved upwards, grabbing the boy's and then shaking it lightly.

"K… Konpaku Rei" I uttered a little shyly. "But then, you already knew that…"

"Right" the blond replied, still with that unfamiliar smile on his face. "Anyways, Kitsune, Hanamaru and I are going to the roof to eat lunch together… you know, getting to know each other better. Kogane promised to drop by, granted she didn't seem too pleased with the idea… any way, I was hoping you'll join us…"

I hesitate at the idea. On one hand I'd like to get closer… on the other that would essentially lead to me exposing myself as the freak. Who wants that? But even as I stare at him suspiciously, he's not moving and I wonder if it's not just my mind that's playing a trick on me. If he isn't just another soul that I thought was human. But I touched him and he remained still. He was material at the very least.

"Don't you know who I am?" I ask before I even got to rethink my own words. Certainly the most idiotic question one can ask in this situation. Good going, Rei. No wonder you're such a social person…

"Right now I only know we're teammates" he replies, much to my surprise with a calm voice. "But that is why I'd like to know more. Look, I'm not gonna force you, but if you feel like it, you know where to come" he added with a smile and starts walking away, leaving me in confusion.

As the classroom empties, I gaze at my lunchbox like it was calling me. Quickly, I turn away. Stupid! What is the point? Life's too short to do pointless things. You'll have the afterlife for that. But again my sight shifts to the lunchbox. It doesn't matter what I think, the body reacts on its own. Another thing I don't have control over, it seems.

The hand reaches for the square container as I get up and head for the door. I always ate lunch alone and always did so in class. Reason? Simple: during break, the classroom was always the least populated place in the area. But this time I walk out, body moving without my acceptance. Or do it?

As I reach the door I realize it was ME that reached for the knob. I retreat the arm like it got burned. It wasn't involuntary. It was me, at least at some point… at some point it was me that headed to the door, as subconscious as I may have done so. I aim to turn around, get back to my seat… to where I belong. I need to do that.

And yet, I don't. I barely realize when I reach the roof and join three boys, one being Toku, who already began eating. These are my teammates… or, at least, they're supposed to be. Like it or not, we're stuck together. We may not like each other, but we'll need to tolerate one another, coz there's no escaping it.

Putting it that way, it's not a very strong sense of kinship… but it's enough, for now. Being who I am, I don't even suppose I can count on anything more. Whether it's true or not, only time will tell, I do however realize these are the people I'll be fighting side by side with. They may not like it, but they won't leave me behind. That is a form of comfort.

And then, the strangest thought hit my mind; aren't Hishu, Hiashi and Naraku the same? We made a contract… whether they like it or not, they must fulfill it. These are the rules. Ironically, because of that, I can't escape them either.

A tiny smirk appears on my face at the realization. I'm not sure if I'm just happy or simply mocking myself for my own stupidity, but all things considered, one thing became clear: I can't get rid of them. As long as I'm alive, they'll be there, aiding me in my struggles. That is what they agreed upon by signing the contract. And if I'll need them, they'll come…

They always do.

**_---the end---_**

And so this psychological profile is complete. Hope you guys are not disappointed with the was I presented Rei. I, at the very least, tried to make a point as to why she is so lazy and show her view on her bloodline limit as these are her most characteristic features, I believe.

Please let me know what you think, so that I'd know whether continue with this or not. Thanks a bunch.

Take care and until next time, hopefully.


	5. Inside: Kusari Hagane

And so it comes down to the chapter I was asked to do ever since Funbo's inside appeared among the Side Stories. Kusari seemed to be the character most NNG fans wanted to get his own inside, so I began working on it waaay before putting NNG on hold.

I battled with the concept of the chapter for a longer while... thinking what angle I should use to expose Kusari for who he is. Frankly, I don't think his inside is as good as Funbo's, Rei's or Naruto's, but thinking objectively I would imagine him being one of the toughest characters to write an inside on.

Ultimately I've decided to take the route you're about to read. It touches various aspects of his character, including the most stand-out ones and, this being about Kusari, there had to be a joke of sorts.

Do note that this chapter "takes place" chronologically soon after team 7 returns from protecting Deji in Rock Country, so before the Chuunin Exams even begin. It's not a very important detail, but it can help you understand the delicate shift in Kusari between these arcs, as well as the interaction his teammates have with one another over the course of the original NNG story.

With that said:

**Spotlight: Hagane Kusari**

_Genre:_ psychological, drama, romance

A warrior does not fight to kill… he fights to protect. Ironically enough that was one of the very few things I was 'given' by my father. He was never around much. I could understand that, I suppose, him being one of Tsunade-sama's advisors and all… but even though I could understand that, it was still hard to accept.

Hasaki had a tendency to say that we all have a part to play in the world and regardless to how we try to escape it, fate will always catch up to us eventually. I guess I came to take that as my own believe as well. But then, what's the point of living if ultimately all the choices are made without you?

On the other hand, if we have a choice, then there's nothing to blame but us should we make a wrong one. And frankly, I'd count not being there for your children as a bad choice… and I'll never be able to forgive my father for that. On some level, I believe it was part of the reason Hasaki did what he did. But, if his fate was written from the start, does that mean that if father was around, Hasaki would end up the same? That's something I'll probably never know…

Well, doesn't matter. Dwelling in the past can only result in getting lost in the present. You should learn from history, not relive it. But fact of the matter is that humans are actually stupid creatures. Sure, they say that with every mistake we improve… so how would you justify committing the same mistakes over and over again? Is that our fate? Ironically, there's always some excuse… I know, coz I used several myself.

Take this mission, for example; we're supposed to catch some stupid cat for the Fire Country daimyo's wife. From what I've gathered, every fur ball the lady had has made countless attempts to escape… you'd figure at this point someone would get a sense of realization. But no, not our beloved princess; she prefers to waste money once a month just to get the damn feline back. Not that I should technically complain, this is a paying job, yet I cannot help feeling a form of kinship with that creature.

It cannot escape its predicament, regardless to how hard it tries. On some, strange level, I'm the same; I never wanted to become a shinobi, that choice was made for me. And once I passed the graduation exam, there was no turning back really. And it's not that I hate being a ninja… it's more among the lines "why was I pushed into this?"

Naturally just because we have no say in the matter doesn't mean we may not like the outcome or enjoy the ride. But isn't making your own decisions, even if they're bad ones, supposed to be the essence of being human? And if yes, assuming fate decides everything, even if we do make our own choices, what do they really matter? Dammit, I hate overcomplicating things!

That's why I'm not the one for thinking; half the time I'm not even sure what my, personal stand is. But is it really that wrong to not have an opinion and just conform? Most claim that it's unique individuals that shape the form of this world, but honestly I don't really have that much desire to be looked after. I'm not a hero, I'm just a nameless soldier.

I freeze in my tracks as a silent rustling comes from the nearby bushes. Without thinking I rise my hand, making Kai stop as well. The target has been spotted. All that's left is to catch it and at that moment I hesitate. Luckily Kai has no, such problem. He jumps forward in a fashion no ninja would praise, disappearing behind the bushes. The next moment gray-furred cat escapes to the tree tops, climbing them with admirable ease.

But Ibuki wastes no time and unleashes her kunai at the feline, each of the knives connected with a net. For a second it seems the mission is completed, as usual I did minimum to assure that success. However fate has other ideas; the cat strafes left, barely avoiding capture. But the margin matters not. Ultimately it's all about results. And result is that the fur ball is still on the loose.

And as we give chase, I drift off again… results. That's really all that matters, isn't it? People say that if you give it your all that's fine, but giving your all and failing is still failing, whichever way you slice it. It's not about how you feel or how much have you given… it's about how others view you. And to others only the outcome is important.

Take war, for example: when it comes down to essentials, it doesn't matter who was good or bad; the victor is the one who was right. And in life good doesn't always win… besides, concepts such as 'good' or 'bad' can't be really viewed by shinobi. What we do is follow orders. It's not our place to question these things. We're told to attack, we do so. Few care why we fight. An even smaller amount choose to rebel if they'd feel they're compromising something by fulfilling duties.

That Uchiha fellow from Rock Country, he's a good example. I recall Naruto-sensei saying his brother murdered their entire clan and was labeled a criminal for that. But it only later turned out that it was the clan that aimed to overthrow the system Konoha represented. In the end, the one branded as a traitor, was the hero, but in his life he never managed to clear his name, living as a missing-nin. It didn't matter he did what he did for grater good… what mattered was the fact that others thought he was evil.

That's why it's better to conform. If you conform, you can't actually do anything against the majority. And if you're not against the majority, you're accepted by the surroundings. It's all about what's on the surface… shinobi are simply superficial. That's all there is to it. And I, being a ninja, am no different from others. Coz what's the point of being special?

We stop instantly as Takaru and Kumiko-chan spring out of the bushes, cutting of the cat's escape. By attacking simultaneously, they managed to grab the target. And so another mission ends.

"Way to go" I call out cheerfully. "That's my Kumiko-chan!" I added with a smile that annoys even me as I attempt to hug the girl. As always, all I receive is a punch to the face. I can see Ibuki sweat dropping at the sight, her arms crossed. After spending so much time with her, I can easily tell what she's thinking, even though she may not be happy that I do.

Besides, anyone who knows me better probably thinks the same thing; why do I bother, since all I get is rejection? Usually painful at that. To be honest, I ask myself the same thing, yet up til now I was unable to find the answer. I recall it started out as a joke – the first day in the Academy I tried to hit on Kumiko-chan, dazzled by her beauty. But hey, I was like eight-years old. One shouldn't expect a boy that age to think of deeper things like who the girl really is.

I freeze at the realization, making Kai stop in his tracks as well, asking if I'm fine. I give a nod and resume the march, but the sudden thought struck hard: I hit on Kumiko due to her looks... that IS superficial. In a way, that should be a relief – I'm no different from others. I'm not special and since I don't want to be, the fact that I'm not should please me.

Should it? Ironically, this realization makes me detest myself. Truly a paradox, if a simple-minded guy like me ever identified one. People judge others primary on their looks; it's the first impression that counts most when encountering another human being. It's become so natural, that everyone contributes to it. I always thought that people should be recognized for who they are, not how they look, but...

But I've fallen for a girl due to her looks. And what basis do I have to claim there's more to her then that? And without such basis, my attraction is purely superficial. How... human of me...

"Heh, stinking fur ball" Kai teased, sticking out his tongue at the cat. "Thought we couldn't catch you?" he asked just as the feline swung its arm, making sharp claws scourge his tongue. Being Kai, he immediately flipped, covering his mouth as he rolled on the ground from pain. I burst out laughing; typical reaction for this kind of situation, is it not?

"Serves you right" Kumiko-chan announced, taking the cat away from him. "It's bad enough that he has to return to that awful, old sack of a woman, he doesn't need you to make fun of his misery" she scorned Kai before scratching the fur ball beneath the chin.

Surprisingly the cat calms down as she hands him over to Naruto-sensei, who promised to take care of things from here. From what I understand, he has a long history of catching cats that belong to Fire Country's daimyo's wife... makes me wonder if he can look in the mirror after.

Silence fall between the rest of us; we've been a team for a long while, but most certainly socializing doesn't come easy for either of us. For those outside our group it may not seem that way, but the fact is we rarely can see eye to eye on... well, basically anything. And that is one heck of a barrier to break on a social ground.

Concerning her clan, Ibuki's dismal towards getting closer is understandable. To some extend I can even accept Takaru's reserve, but the whole predicament is... heavy to say the least. Then again, for most part, shinobi are not meant to socialize; most such relations are superficial. Which makes me wonder if this is not for the best.

"So... you guys wanna get something to eat?" Kumiko-chan asked suddenly, scratching the back of her head, a tad embarrassed. "It... it's my treat" she added, forcing a smile.

"Can we get ramen?" Kai instantly hoped with his eyes sparkling.

"Ummm... sure" Kumiko replied hesitantly, taking a step back, away from the guy. A moment later she shifted her attention towards Takaru, how merely shrugged at the glance, but even knowing him as little as I do, I've learn that this can be counted as 'yes'.

"Fine" Ibuki replied with a sigh after a short silence. "Just make sure there's no meat."

"Done" Kumiko-chan nodded with a smile as they headed down the road leading back to Konoha. I watched them walk away for a moment, before she stopped suddenly, turning around to gaze back: "What the heck, Kusari? Come on!" she urged, oblivious to the shocked expression I undoubtful put on my face at that moment.

And as they continued on their march, I followed with a tiny smirk replacing the confusion. It really is surprising how the universe tends to work sometimes, but I guess I got my answer. It may be that basis that I lacked. Or maybe, being myself, I choose to ignore it? Even I can't really tell, but it is refreshing to remind yourself of it every once in a while.

I guess I may not be as superficial as I thought, even if that is true only on a subconscious level. But hey, you gotta take what you can, it's not like life gives you much on its own. I suppose we all struggle with such issues... we all have doubts about ourselves, justified or not. The irony, however, is the one that smacks you right in the gut, doesn't it?

We are all the same... for we are all special.

_**-the end-**_

And so Kusari's done. Hope you enjoyed it at least as much as the previous insides.

_HAPPY EASTER _everyone!


	6. Inside: Kokoro Benda

TADAM! And so another inside is complete, this time one that is a tad different from the others or so I believe. Who's so? Well, you'll learn by reading. But before that, there is something that I wanna say, which concerns the future of this series – I've already made quite a bunch of spotlights for NNG, but this is supposed to be NNG Side Stories ^^' To that end, I figured I'll make a slight change of format.

After this, the Inside series will come in waves. As you may have realized, up till now I've done a spotlight on one character from each of the Konoha gennin squads, along with Naruto, a jounin instructor for one of them. And with that, inspiration struck.

The idea is that the Inside series will be publishes "wave after wave" with different stories in between (unless I get a sudden inspiration for a circumstantial chapter or something). To that end, each "wave" will consist of 5 chapters – 4 showcasing gennin of the young generation along with one about a jounin.

And this is where you come in – I'm giving you full freedom in deciding whom you wanna read about next! Sure, I have some ideas for particular characters, but I can save those for later! Starting now, I'll be awaiting your opinions as to whom you wanna read about in the second wave of the Inside series! Still, it'd be preferable that you give your opinion in reviews, so that I wouldn't be accused of fabricating the results ;P

Generally, the choice you've got is 4 characters from ALL important gennin squads (meaning either of Konoha, Suna, Kusa or Tsuki characters) and 1 from "Naruto" cast... the latter includes all of "Konoha 12", as well as the Sand Siblings and Kakashi. I assure you, some of them may surprise you (I imagine Hinata's being specifically unusual :D).

With that wrote, here's the newest installment of NNG "Inside" series:

**Spotlight: Kokoro Benda**

_Genre:_ psychological, drama, friendship

Voices. Those never stop, they just keep on blooming, echoing in my head even if there's no-one around. At some point I found it amusing, hearing what others could not, being able to uncover what was so well hidden. But in time I came to realize my abilities are not all that great… at least not as much as I pictured them to be. With training I was able to control it to an extend, to silence the voices I prefer to not hear. But they're still there, they use every moment my guard is down to sneak into my head, to let me know what they're saying… to make another turn away from me.

I kept this a secret... from everyone. Last thing I need is for my classmates to know I can read their mind; certain that wouldn't help my social life. Trust aside, you never feel comfortable knowing your thoughts are right there for the taking. Living in my own house I learned this much.

There are no secrets among my clan. Not for the young generation at least; the adults somehow manage to block any form of intrusion, but they don't hesitate about probing us to know if we did our part... if we're not lying. It's ironic, if you think about it, how such abilities rid you of any trust you have towards others. Because what's the point of trusting someone, when you can verify everything on your own? You don't need to leave any room for speculation.

It also dims your senses, in a way – since you 'know', there's little reason to 'feel'. You don't need to guess how someone will react, you're fully aware of it. It's a subtle difference, but whenever I observed my classmates, I felt a bit envious of their instinct; they're not telepaths and yet they learned to read each other's emotions... to learn another's behavior. After so many years relying on my bloodline, I doubt I could do that.

In a way you can call it a first-rate comedy; a guy how knows everything about people, yet can't really comprehend them. I took note of this back in the Academy – I always tried to offer my ear to those who were lonely or sad... I knew what I had to say... but I never understood why that was what they needed to hear.

And I got to thinking – does that make me a bad person? Can I really interfere with things I don't get? I can still remember the time my bloodline activated; it was one of the first days of school. Yume-nee had to come as I was nearly driven insane from all the voices that suddenly erupted in my head. I spent the next, two weeks locked in our clan's household, until I was able to shut the ability off.

I distinctively remember what Yume-nee said back then... or rather what she thought. Once I were to control my bloodline, she wanted me to 'listen'. Technically a simple request.

Or is it?

I wonder what can really be considered as 'listening'? Surely you can hear someone out, but if you don't register these things... if you ignore them or don't comprehend... can you truly claim that you've 'listened'? And if not, with our, particular ability, I question if we're capable of 'listening' at all...

Over the years I came to realize that, despite my exterior, I don't feel comfortable around people. I mean sure, I interact, but I never truly feel that I belong. I can't place my finger on it, but it feels so... fake when I'm with others. And I can always tell if others are faking too.

This unfair advantage has given me a very different perspective concerning people; it became obvious very few are who they seem. Most wear masks to make themselves more accessible to others... or the other way around, as the case may be. You can take Kogane-san from my class as an example: at first glance you get a very strong impression she's superficial and thinks only about herself. But that's not true; frankly, I'd dare say it's the exact opposite.

Deceit is a part of shinobi life, I guess, but it's virtually wasted on the likes of me. Thus I don't fit in. And if you don't fit in, is there a point in trying? Staying true to yourself is the only thing you really have control over and I find it shameful that ninja don't use that fact to their advantage, in stead pretending they're who they're not.

I guess this is why I haven't returned home yet, even though our survival training ended hours ago. Hinata-sensei said we pass and thus officially became ninja, but at that very moment, I didn't really felt anything... Tsume began jumping up and down from joy, Senkou made a lot of fuss... even Galu and Mikka smiled slightly at the news. From their thoughts I could tell they were genuinely happy.

I just stood there, not sure how to react. Being a part of a squad for someone who's not too comfortable with other definitely isn't an ideal arrangement. I know that regardless to the impression they may give, neither of my teammates bares any, ill will, but it still feels heavy. Perhaps it's that very knowledge that's the problem?

"Hey, Kokoro!" I hear a sudden voice and turn to my right, spotting Senkou as he puts away some orange book. "What are you doing, strolling around town at this hour?" he asked and only now I realize the sun has already went down, turning the sky dark.

"I just had some things on my mind and lost track of time" I respond, shifting my gaze to his hand. "What're you reading?"

"Oh... ummm" he begins, instantly hiding the book behind his back. "It's just something my dad always reads and I figured I'll give it a try, but the whole thing is... ugh" he choked. Reading his mind, it was easy to determine he was embarrassed. No use probing further.

"I see" I nodded, hoping to break the tension. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I stated before spinning on my foot to walk away. But Senkou didn't gave me a chance to do so...

"Hang on" he called after me, putting the book in his bag. "I wanna talk to you about something. I actually noticed this a while back, but... well, I figured that was none of my business at the time. However, now that we're teammates, it wouldn't be wise of me to let this go" he announced, carefully choosing his words. Of course I already knew what this was about, but one should remain in character.

"I'm listening then."

"Well, the thing is" he began, slightly nervous. I don't mind, his hesitation does give me more time to prepare a proper response. "I... I saw you talk to many people in the Academy, so one would assume you get along well with others, but... as Mikka said, you... you never really talk about yourself. I guess I'd like to know... why?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"We are gonna be teammates" he pressed, a bit more confident. "I think it's essential we know stuff about each other."

"Well, I see your point" I admitted with a nod. Still, it is something commonly said. Claiming something like that is practically convention. "However I've learned that most people aren't interested in others... not really. For most part, they ask about you just to give an illusion of carrying, so they can start talking about themselves with a clear conscious. And I find it pointless to talk about myself to those who aren't interested. I prefer to listen."

"Even so, bottling it all up can't be healthy."

"You'd be surprised what people can bottle up" I responded. Experience certainly taught me well over the years. I only now realize that how I acted was a bit rude, especially considering Senkou's intentions were sincere... or were they? I almost frown at the fact – I was so concentrated on the conversation, that I haven't read his mind yet.

"Well, we all have our little demons" he replies with a shrug, checking the bag in which he hid the book. "Secrets we'd prefer never to be brought to the light of day... up eventually that barrier is broken and they are revealed... I sometimes wondered why humans believe it's better to have that happen later then sooner..."

"At times you need to grow ready to handle the truth" I explained. Ironically, I wanted to think this I also knew from experience, but did I? If some things we come to accept only with time, that rule should apply to me as well. And at that time I wonder – what is it that I hide from the world?

The obvious answer would be "my bloodline"... I was always positive it was something others wouldn't be able to accept and Yume-nee's experience seems to prove that much... but if what Senkou said was true... if all secrets eventually become public knowledge... what do I actually gain from hiding it?

If I were alone, I'd probably chuckle at the fact – me, who can learn of any secret from others, keeps secrets himself. I wonder if it's because I can or because I want to. Certainly it's a luxury I don't have at home, but at the same time you don't get to learn the older generation secrets. They won't allow you. With my classmates... my peers... the situation is literally reversed.

I always hated that about my clan – having no privacy. It's ironic that I, of all people, do the exact same thing. Life truly is a circle and despite its many paths, can one really lead to a different destination then the others? I guess one really can't fight him own nature.

"Okay, I'll comply" Senkou's voice reaches my ears. For that, brief moment, I completely forgot he was there. "Guess you're not ready to talk about yourself then. I suppose I can wait... it it's truly a matter of time, then just let me know when you feel like talking. I promise I'll listen" he announced and spun on his foot, ready to leave.

"What, that's it?" I question, almost insulted to my own amusement. The irony never cease.

"Yeah" he shrugged simply, apparently oblivious to my tone just now. "What, was there supposed to be something else? You said it yourself – what's the point of talking about myself to those who are not interested? If there's anything you wanna know about me, then you can ask, right?" he proclaimed with a note of tease in his voice.

"I... suppose so..."

"Then it's settled! But don't count on me to be this generous again – I've already asked about you, so it's not like I'm gonna bug you over it the second time! You better do tell me stuff about yourself later on" he announced, placing his foot on the nearby fence.

"One question though" I asked, making him stop in his tracks. Senkou turned towards me with his usual expression, apparently awaiting me to continue. And so, I did: "What you said just now... did you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise" he assured me with, what I imagine, was a smirk behind his mask, just before he took off for good. It did leave me wondering what to expect of this though; that was quite a promise. One that a person may not manage to fulfill, even if they tried, so it would require a conviction. Of course, if I wanted to know if he spoke the truth, all I had to do was probe his mind...

But I didn't.

_**-the end-**_

And so you got to probe the mind of a mind reader :D How was it? To be honest, Kokoro's inside was hard for me to prepare; I had the beginning, but I wasn't sure which part exactly I wanted to uncover and just how much of it. The idea with including Senkou came much later, but I feel it was a good call. Now I'm anxious about Tsume's spotlight, but it all depends on you what happens next ;)

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and see you next time!


End file.
